Forum:Void - Approved
Category:Villains Processing OOC: Do not make fun of me for the stupid name, I'm better at X-Men names. -.-' Name/Codename: Roy Lesser/Void Gender: Male Affiliation: Legion of Doom Powers: *Able to create portals very like black holes, sucking everything within a mile radius towards it *These portals can take a person/people from one place to another, the limits within __(to be filled)___. *Able to make his "black holes" not a portal but an empty space, in which he can keep people in there (like Limbo) for at most six months, or crush them in there *Able to cover himself or others in one of his black holes (almost like a drape) and make it invisible to the naked eye, and he can see out but no one can see in. *Can morph them into shadow-like things, ex: shields, huge hand, swords, etc. *Able to create a void that doesn't have an incredible gravitation pull but sucks anything that steps into/around it in. Appearance: Tall and limber, he's wiry and thin, quite agile. He has black hair and a dark look to him, and his eyes are either a chocolate brown or an obsidian black, depending on whether or not he's using his powers. Sometimes, he could be using them and you might not even be aware by anything other than his eyes. Personality: Closed off, he isn't very socialable and doesn't like to talk more than he has to. He seems a bit surly, but he can be okay. He isn't very good with younger people, and he only talks buisness most of the time. He's very focused and not easily distracted. History: His mother, Isabella Lesser, was actually a girl, living in the Bronx, in tenth grade that got knocked up by some as$. Her father shot dead and her mother unable to work any more and the two women on the edge of starvation, she felt forced to become a prostitute and there was Roy. His father, only telling Isabella the name Roberto, was really an Italian crime king, gifted with telepathic powers and an incredible gambler. He was raping and seducing women to strengthen is empire, and Isabella happened to be on the bad end of it. Her mother, horrified when she learned of her daughter's pregnancy and unaware that it was because she was just trying to get some money, kicked Isabella out of the tiny apartment and left her on her own when she was only in tenth grade. She managed to stay in school, lying about her home when she really was living on the streets and sneaking into motels, never even telling her closest friends. When she gave birth to Roy, someone had seen her in such great pain that they took her to the hospital, although it wasn't a very good one, dirty and cheap. She was forced to raise Roy on her own, stuck in a position similar to her mother's. Roy grew up in deep poverty, pushed around for his wiry, agile body and lack of...well, anything. A deep hatred began to grow in his heart as day after day, no one would show Isabella or him any kindness, spitting on Isabella, calling her a whore, giving Roy these dirty looks like "You're a filthy mistake." But when he was fourteen, a man came to Isabella and Roy's doorstep, saying he was going to take Roy away, to somewhere better. It was none other than Roy's father. But see, Roy and Isabella were incredibly close, and Roy felt like he could be no where else in the world other than by his mother's side. He refused, and when the man kept insisting, he grew more and more angry. Then the man said, "I'm your father, silly little boy. You do what I say." That made Roy sick. "You're no father of mine," he growled, his noramally chocolate brown eyes turning obsidian black. "Where have you been all these years? A real father would stick by his son's side, support his son's mother. Instead, you ruined my mother's life. You're not my father. You're not a man, just some fool trying to prove himself. You make me sick." Roberto was equally angry, possibly even more. "Foolish little boy!" he shouted, his face contorted dark with anger. "Trying to be a big man when you are nothing but a weakling! You will listen to your father!" Roy, furious, put a hand on the big man's chest and shoved him. But, alas, he was weak and it had no effect. For a moment. Then black suddenly swirled from his hand, enveloping a terrified Roberto and covering him a choking layer of shadow, looking similar to tar. Roy, having a wonderful thought, took his hand away and the shadow covering Roberto disappeared. And there went the Italian crime king. Isabella was horrified and grateful at the same time. Roy used his newfound powers to protect himself and close others off, and no one came near him any more. Including his mother; Isabella, a Catholic going to church whenever she could, was a bit in fear of her powerful son. Roy began to feel even more alone because of this, and a despise was blooming in his heart. The shadows he used whispered in his head; he could do ''anything. ''Everything was open to him with these powers. Always, he had been seen as a weakling, a fool, tiny and unimportant, and he was going to change that. It began with a simple night, again nothing on the dinner table. Roy, now sixteen, told his mother he was going to get some money and headed out. Off he went to the curb, where a black van was waiting. He climbed in and joined a group of superpowered thugs, who had been planning a bank robbery that night. It was only three others; Liquid Metal, who could project a sonic scream that could knock people out and shatter glass; Earl Gray, a British guy who could suck the life from people and return it to them if he wanted to; and Franko, who could crush and shape metal in his hands as if it were clay. Roy went by the name Void. So the van drove to the bank and they robbed almost everything. The four used their powers and left everyone in the bank unconscious, dead or somewhere else, and Roy went home that night with a suspicious amount of money. But Isabella didn't dare question anything. He kept up the life of small crimes until he went to college. That dark hate was still in his heart, and he still had a deep grudge for most people. In college, he travelled abroad and ended up in Italy. There, he found his father's crime empire and took it over with two of his half-brothers, Martin Costa and Enzo Russo, both gifted with minor telepathic powers like their father, Enzo having telekinesis and Martin with super strength. The three brought back their father's crime empire and riddled the city with crime. The three had their own clan of superpowered people, having deputies beneath them, and their allies and associates. But there was one half-sister that based quickly through the ranks then left without a trace; Ambra Russo, Enzo's lost little sister. There wasn't much of a place for women in their empire and Enzo heeded her no attention to be his sister; and a few months after Ambra disappeared, Roy was out stretching his legs with a bank robbery and a superpowered girl stopped him. She had the ability to command beams of amber light, and morph them into shapes, almost like how Roy could morph his voids. They fought and fought, but it was totally even and no one could gain an upperhand. Finally, Roy knocked out the superhero and fled back to his empire's base. Again and again, Enzo, Roy, and Martin's crime empire was attacked and threatened by this superhero, who now went by the name Ambra, meaning amber in Italian. More and more often, things flopped and failed, and their empire was becoming weaker. And, before Roy knew it, Martin was killed and Enzo left Italy. He was on his own. So, he fled back to America, and he found the Legion of Doom. Here he is. Weakness: *Stronger light weakens his voids, making them more noticeable, less powerful, etc. *Strong light plus heat weaken/dissolve (depending on the power) his voids (ex: shine a big, super powerful heat lamp on his voids and they dissolve) *He requires more concentration and power the bigger and stronger the voids are, so if he's trying to create a huge void and he's very distracted and weak (from large lack of food, sleep, etc.) it'll be harder to maintain the void, or even create it. Equipment: His powers, and brass knuckles for each hand. ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. ^^^^ 04:47, December 20, 2011 (UTC)